Waiting for the End
Waiting for the End is a song by American rock band Linkin Park, which was released as the second single on October 1, 2010. It appears on their fourth studio album, A Thousand Suns, which was released on September 14, 2010. A music video for the single, directed by Joe Hahn, was released on October 8, 2010 via MTV. It received mostly positive reviews from professional critics and was a huge success. "Waiting for the End", along with five other songs from A Thousand Suns, is featured in the "Linkin Park Track Pack" as downloadable content for the rhythm video game Guitar Hero: Warriors of Rock. The track pack was released on October 19, 2010. It was also released as one of six Linkin Park songs released in a pack for Rock Band 3 on January 11, 2011, though it was the only track from A Thousand Suns to be included in that pack. Its working title was "Chicken Basket", and then became "Meadowlands". Releases * A Thousand Suns * "Waiting for the End" * A Thousand Suns+ * iTunes Festival: London 2011 Pre-Release On September 3, 2010, Warner Music Denmark posted a 30 Second Preview of the song on SoundCloud. Live The song was first played on the release concert of A Thousand Suns, at the Nokia Best Buy Theatre, New York City. The video was posted on MySpace on September 17, 2010. Footage includes both from the audience, as well as from the cameras on-stage. Since the release of Living Things in 2012, it is played with an extended intro containing the third verse of "Until It Breaks". Remix Amsterdam music producer Xefuzion's remix of the song can be heard on his official Facebook page. Music Video The music video premiered on MTV, October 8, 2010. A 30-second sneak peek of "Waiting for the End" was made available before-hand. The music video for "Waiting for the End" is based around a theme of constellations and was premiered on MTV. It can now be seen here. Here's an excerpt from Hahn's blog about the song: "The clip is an experiment in making the most digital version of ourselves in the spirit of the visual palette of A Thousand Suns. If you have been following our visuals throughout this album, this is the next step in our journey. I wanted to push ourselves so far down the digital path that it eventually felt spiritual. As we live our lives in the digital noise of today, we can find our center of humanity in the midst of the chaos. This is my illustration of that. I hope you enjoy this clip as we do." Track Listing ;Digital Version ;Digital Version ;Promotional Radio CD Single Lyrics (Yeah, yo) This is not the end, this is not the beginning Just a voice like a riot rocking every revision But you listen to the tone and the violent rhythm And though the words sound steady, something empty's within 'em We say, "Yeah," with fists flying up in the air Like we're holding onto something that's invisible there 'Cause we're living at the mercy of the pain and the fear Until we dead it, forget it, let it all disappear, (yeah) Waiting for the end to come Wishing I had strength to stand This is not what I had planned It's out of my control Flying at the speed of light Thoughts were spinning in my head So many things were left unsaid It's hard to let you go I know what it takes to move on I know how it feels to lie All I want to do is trade this life for something new Holding onto what I haven't got Sitting in an empty room Trying to forget the past This was never meant to last I wish it wasn't so I know what it takes to move on I know how it feels to lie All I wanna do is trade this life for something new Holding onto what I haven't got (Yo, yeah) What was left when that fire was gone I thought it felt right but that right was wrong All caught up in the eye of the storm I'm trying to figure out what it's like moving on And I don't even know what kind of things I said My mouth kept moving and my mind went dead So picking up the pieces now where to begin The hardest part of ending is starting again All I wanna do is trade this life for something new Holding onto what I haven't got This is not the end, this is not the beginning Just a voice like a riot rocking every revision (I'm holding on to what I haven't got) But you listen to the tone and the violent rhythm And though the words sound steady, something empty's within 'em We say, "Yeah" with fists flying up in the air Like we're holding onto something that's invisible there (Holding on to what I haven't got) 'Cause we're living at the mercy of the pain and the fear Until we dead it, forget it, let it all disappear Category:Linkin Park Singles Category:Linkin Park Songs